Parafraza
by kasssumi
Summary: Lekkie opowiadanie Snarry, z Harry'ego punktu widzenia. Tytuł taki a nie inny, ponieważ miniaturka powstała specjalnie na potrzeby dopasowania cytatów z książek.


Dla **Neg**, **Kuzyneczki**, **Apache**, **Makoto** i **Hali** i innych znajomych z nk, których nie wymieniłam. c:

* * *

Szedłem z Luną do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy zatrzymał nas Dumbledore. Opierał się o ścianę za zbroją, więc z jednej strony przejścia nie było go widać. Pozdrowiliśmy go, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, z korytarza prowadzącego do lochów wyszły dwie grupy, Puchonów i Ślizgonów. Nie widzieli dyrektora, ale za to widzieli Lunę i mnie. Puchoni nie zareagowali, ale Ślizgoni zaczęli zgłaszać uwagi, niektóre tak sprośne, że nawet Luna wybudziła się ze swojego zwyczajowego transu i skupiła na nich wzrok.

_Doprawdy nie uważam, że Dumbledore miał prawo tak się zdenerwować gestem, jaki wykonałem w ich kierunku, mimo iż wokół stali Puchoni. Pewnie nawet nie wiedzieli, co on oznacza. Luna z pewnością nie wiedziała._

— _Nie, Harry — poinformowała mnie dydaktycznym tonem. — Znak pokoju pokazuje się dwoma palcami, nie jednym.*_

Chociaż Dumbledore zachichotał i jego złość zdawała się wyparować, kary mi nie odpuścił.

— Zgłosisz się na szlaban u profesora Snape'a, Harry — oznajmił towarzysko.

Uśmiechnąłem się i pokiwałem głową. Dyrektor wiedział o wszystkim, co się dzieje w szkole. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o życie osobiste nauczycieli. (Co było nieco dziwne i przerażające, ale przyzwyczaiłem się.)

Weszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali w trójkę. Najpierw odprowadziliśmy Lunę, a potem Dumbledore odprowadził mnie. Usiadłem obok Rona, który chyba nawet tego nie zauważył.

— Cześć — spróbowałem. Ron nie zareagował. — Hej!

Ron spojrzał na mnie kątem oka, wracając do kontemplacji widelca.

— Nie przeszkadzaj. Muszę nauczyć się posługiwać sztućcami.

— Co tak nagle? — zdziwiłem się. Ron zawsze używał sztućców wtedy, kiedy było mu to na rękę, a nie, kiedy było to wskazane.

— Hermiona — mruknął Ron.

— Hermiona ci kazała? — zdziwiłem się.

— Nie! — Ron spojrzał na mnie, jakbym był dzieckiem, które nie do końca wszystko rozumie. — Chcę jej pokazać, że umiem się zachowywać. Żeby nie wstydziła się zabrać mnie na obiad do swoich rodziców.

_Przez pięć minut przypatrywałem się Ronowi, jakbym go po raz pierwszy w życiu widział._

_Ron aż rósł z uciechy pod tym spojrzeniem._

_Posiedzieliśmy tak przez chwil kilka, ja patrząc, a on aż rosnąc.**_

Po obiedzie przyszła pora na Transmutację. Ponieważ po wojnie zacząłem lepiej rozumieć magię, dość szybko wykonałem zadanie i razem z Hermioną mieliśmy siedzieć i nie przeszkadzać innym. Oczywiście odpłynąłem i podpierając głowę na ręce, zacząłem wspominać.

Prezentem urodzinowym z okazji moich siedemnastych urodzin od Remusa były niektóre jego wspomnienia o moim ojcu. Jedno z nich podobało mi się szczególnie — o tym, jak Huncwoci chcieli zakraść się do dormitorium dziewcząt przez okno.

_Drabinka była przygotowana._

_James wszedł pierwszy, z iście marynarską zręcznością; Syriusz — z wprawą człowieka nawykłego do sznurowanych drabinek i innych mniej i bardziej wymyślnych sposobów pokonywania zakazanych przestrzeni; Remus jak myśliwy, co nieraz uganiał się za kozicami; Peter — przy pomocy przyjaciół, która mu zastępowała siłę.***_

Zdołali dotrzeć do framugi okna, James nawet już siedział na parapecie, kiedy zostali dostrzeżeni. Lily, która już w tym czasie umawiała się z Jamesem, otworzyła okno z rozmachem i Potter ledwo co utrzymał się na drabince, przy pomocy Blacka. Lily zaczęła zaklęciem powoli ucinać linę. Chłopacy szybko zaczęli schodzić. James i Syriusz ledwo co zeskoczyli, kiedy drabinka spadła na ziemię.

Obudził mnie dzwonek ogłaszający koniec lekcji. Spakowałem się i z przyjaciółmi wróciłem do pokoju wspólnego. Do normalnej pory szlabanów był jeszcze czas, ale i tak postanowiłem już zejść do lochów. Hermiona życzyła mi powodzenia, a Ron uśmiechał się chytrze. Pod ich spojrzeniami zarumieniłem się lekko — wiedzieli, że się śpieszę i wiedzieli, do kogo.

Na miejscu zapukałem do jego gabinetu i wszedłem, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Był tam; w chwale swoich czarnych szat i włosów, pochylał się nad kociołkiem i mruczał coś.

— Jaki jest sens pukania, skoro nie czeka się na pozwolenie? — zapytał mnie, nie podnosząc głowy.

— Wiesz wtedy, że to ja. Gdyby to był dyrektor, nawet by nie zapukał. Co się stało?

Severus w końcu spojrzał na mnie, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że coś się stało?

— Siedzisz już długo nad tym kociołkiem. Twoje włosy są jeszcze bardziej tłuste niż zazwyczaj — powiedziałem cicho i oparłem się o jego stół.

Milczał przez chwilę. Odwrócił się i sięgnął na półkę, szukając jakiegoś składnika.

— Matka napisała do mnie.

Więcej nie musiał mówić. Wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. Jego matka, pod presją ojca, wyrzuciła go z domu. Opowiedział mi o tym w którąś z nocy, kiedy zostałem u niego, a Ron mnie krył. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, co ona mogła napisać. Wątpię, żeby było to coś miłego, skoro szemrał pod nosem „naprawdę nie wiem, co ty ze mną w ogóle robisz".

Patrzyłem na jego plecy, póki się nie odwrócił. Nadal stał przy półce, trzymał w dłoni fiolkę i wyglądał jak posąg. Ale w jego oczach szalała burza. Widziałem już wcześniej to spojrzenie. Nie sądził, że z nim zostanę. Myślał, że jestem z nim przez chwilowy kaprys. Sądził, że skoro jego własna matka nie kochała go wystarczająco, żeby go zatrzymać...

Rety, jaki on był czasami słodki i niemożliwy jednocześnie.

— _Severusie — odezwałem się, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. — Nigdy cię nie opuszczę._

— _Dlatego, że jesteś psychiczny._

— _Nie, nie dlatego. Dlatego, że cię ko..._

— _Przestań! — zawołał, wyciągając przed siebie fiolkę, jakby była różdżką. Na jego twarzy malowała się panika. — Nie mów tego! Potter, ostrzegam cię..._

— _...cham._

— _Prosiłem... — ścisnął fiolkę i odłożył ze złością na blat biurka — żebyś tego nie mówił._

— _Przykro mi — oznajmiłem z powagą. Obawiam się jednak, że nie byłem w stanie pohamować nieokiełznanej namiętności ani chwili dłużej. _

_Chwilę później okazało się, że jeśli ktoś cierpiał z powodu nieokiełznanej namiętności, to raczej Snape, nie ja. O ile sposób, w jaki chwycił mnie za ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie i zaczął całować, stanowi jakąś wskazówkę.****_

Czułem jego desperację i wiedziałem, co powinienem z tym fantem zrobić. Po raz pierwszy kochaliśmy się na podłodze, nie zważając na niezakluczone drzwi. Jeśli ktoś o długiej, siwej brodzie i błyszczących oczach wszedł, nie zauważyliśmy. Nie słyszeliśmy też żadnego pukania.

— Lepiej? — zapytałem figlarnie, kiedy odzyskałem oddech. Mruknął coś w moje włosy, głaszcząc mnie dłonią po brzuchu. Ułożyłem się wygodniej w jego ramionach na prowizorycznym posłaniu z naszych ubrań.

— Opuściliśmy kolację — wymruczał, obejmując mnie.

Już chciałem powiedzieć, że nie jestem głodny, kiedy mój żołądek sam się jednak odezwał. Zarumieniłem się i schowałem twarz w jego szyi.

— Pójdę potem do kuchni, obiecuję — powiedziałem, nie chcąc się od niego odsuwać. Pamiętam jego narzekania na moją kościstą posturę; nawet jeśli nie do końca szczere, bo wiem, że i tak mu odpowiadam, niezależnie od tego, ile żeber może na mnie policzyć.

— Przypilnuję cię — oznajmił tonem, który nie dawał mi szansy zaprotestowania.

Poleżeliśmy tak jeszcze trochę w ciszy. Severus nadal głaskał mój brzuch, a ja zostawiałem drobne pocałunki i malinki na jego szyi. Może i się do tego nie przyznawał, ale i tak wiem, że uwielbia te momenty po seksie, kiedy nie śpimy, a traktujemy siebie nawzajem z czułością.

Kolację zjedliśmy razem. Nie była wcale romantyczna, nie–nie! Jak cokolwiek może być romantyczne, kiedy skrzaty plączą się pod nogami, a Severus Snape jest, cóż… sobą? Nie da się.

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju wspólnego, przyjaciołom wystarczył jedno spojrzenie na moją twarz, żeby odgadnąć, co się wydarzyło. Ale ich oczy zaczęły jakby... patrzeć niżej? Szybko zakryłem szyję dłonią. Za późno.

— Harry! Czy to była malinka? — krzyknął na cały głos Seamus. Każda obecna osoba odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie.

— Eee... — _Myśl Harry, myśl!_ — Tak? — A chciałem wyskoczyć z czymś błyskotliwym. Zwiałem przed pytaniami do dormitorium, a wkrótce dołączyli do mnie przyjaciele.

— Zapomniałeś! Jak mogłeś zapomnieć! — marudziła Hermiona, kierując różdżkę na mojego siniaka. Wkrótce nie było po nim śladu.

— Nah, zdarza się — skomentował Ron, wzruszając ramionami.

Ale plotka już po szkole poszła.

Następnego dnia połowa dziewczyn z Hogwartu deklarowała, że jest moją ukrytą sympatią. Gdyby wiedzieli...

Moja prawdziwa ukryta sympatia siedziała przy stole prezydialnym i wyglądała na wkurzoną. Severus miał swoje zwyczajne szaty, zakrywające go pod brodę. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ciska oczami pioruny. Zrozumiałem, kiedy zwrócił oczy na mnie; zobaczyłem w nich zazdrość. Tak mnie to zaskoczyło, że sok dyniowy wpadł nie w tą dziurkę, co powinien, przez co zacząłem kaszleć i wylewać go nosem. Na dodatek oczy zaszły mi łzami, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak Severus odpina guziki i odsłania szyję. Gapiłem się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, przez co cała sala podążyła za moim spojrzeniem. Na początku byli zaskoczeni, widząc malinki na szyi profesora. Ja też, szczerze powiedziawszy; myślałem, że je usuwa. Potem parę osób zaczęło skakać wzrokiem pomiędzy nim a mną i wiedziałem, że kolejna plotka pójdzie po szkole. Tym razem prawdziwa od początku do końca.

_Harry Potter ma romans z Severusem Snape'em._

Taki właśnie nagłówek miały gazety następnego dnia.

Dzięki temu zrobiłem coś, na co miałem ochotę już dawno. Na obiedzie, pilnowany przez praktycznie wszystkie pary oczu, śmiało wstałem od stołu mojego Domu w momencie, kiedy wszedł Severus. Podszedłem do jego miejsca i bezceremonialnie usiadłem mu na kolanach, całując krótko, ale czule w usta.

Colin Creevey robił zdjęcia jak szalony, raz nam, raz oniemiałej sali. Dumbledore wesoło zagadał do mnie i zaczęliśmy swobodnie rozmawiać.

Nikt nie mógł nic zrobić; związki między nauczycielami a uczniami nie były zakazane. Ravenclaw i Slytherin ustanowili to prawo i do tej pory funkcjonowało nadzwyczaj dobrze, więc nikt nie widział potrzeby zmiany. A teraz, nawet jeśli takowa by nastąpiła, nie mogłaby nam zaszkodzić. Prawo nie działa wstecz, czyż nie?

Gdy byliśmy w kwaterach Severusa, ukarał mnie za mój wybryk przy obiedzie. Po tej karze postanowiłem być jeszcze bardziej krnąbrny.

* * *

*Meg Cabot, „Znak Węża"

**Aleksander Dumas, „Wicehrabia de Bragelonne"

***Aleksander Dumas, „W 20 lat później"

****Meg Cabot, „Znak Węża"


End file.
